


Dinner in Paris

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lestat has a plan, Lestat is an idiot in love and he's just realized it for the hundredth time, Louis is mad, Louis says fuck, M/M, POV First Person, Post Queen of the Damned, The boys take Paris, lowkey sad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Lestat is trying to find a way to make it up to Louis after the whole Akasha debacle. Then, our blonde bastard remembers that he can fly.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dinner in Paris

The only decent thing that Akasha bestowed upon me was her immaculate ancient blood and with that the power to sail my body anywhere I pleased by means of a thought. I regret most of our time together honesty, to put it kindly out of respect for the dead; she was a miserable bitch. Ah, but no need to rant and rave on things of the past; besides, I’m sure you’ve read it yourself in my book. Louis is still overwhelmingly mad at me, as are the others, for my little endeavor and he’s been denying me any kind of acknowledgement for the last several weeks. Nights pass like seconds when you live forever, but they seem to pass slower when you have no one to talk to. I’m sure that sounds lovely, feeling like you have all of the time in the world. But when you do quite literally, spending your nights mulling about the house and haphazardly eating to fill time becomes the most miserable drag.

On my hundredth stroll through out home, looking for some new crack in the walls, I find Louis on the blue velvet chaise lounge in our living room in front of the TV. He doesn’t see me when I walk in the room, his long legs crossed and elbows on his knees, fists supporting his face. I’ve never seen him sit like this before, he looks like those children you see on television watching cartoons on Saturday mornings. When I sit down next to him, he jumps and looks at me like I’ve slapped him across the face.

“Why do you _insist _on doing that? I hope you intend to be quiet, this television show is quite interesting.”__

__I look up at the large screen, he’s watching Scooby Doo. He’s quite literally a child watching cartoons on Saturday morning._ _

__I roll my eyes and lean back, I have no interest in watching this but it’s the most he’s said to me in weeks. Louis letting me sit next to him at all is frankly a miracle in and of itself, maybe he’s finally gotten past my little blunder. Looking over at him, I can’t help but notice how innocent he looks in this moment. He’s decided not to wear any of his expensive pajama sets tonight, but one of mine. A black satin button down nightshirt with a useless pocket on the left breast, he’s chosen to leave the pants in the closet; below the waist he’s just wearing boxers and wool socks. His long, jet black hair falls over his shoulders, brushed but still a beautiful mess as even it doesn’t know where to go. Louis’ ever observant eyes are fixed on the screen, the images reflected in the whites and his emerald irises dancing about the story playing before him. He’s deeply focused but smiling nonetheless, eyebrows knotted together trying to understand the modern storytelling and enjoying every bit of it._ _

__He looks like an angel, my angel._ _

__The show finally ends and he breaks his interesting position to turn off the television and lean back to match me. He sighs deeply and looks at me, eyes looking over every inch of my face. To my surprise, he reaches out and takes ahold of my hand and strokes his thumb along my wrist._ _

__He can see that I’m shocked by this and lets out a breathy laugh, “You know very well that I can’t stay mad at you for very long Lestat. However, I’m still quite confused and disappointed in you about the whole ordeal. Don’t mistake my talking to you again as some form of acceptance or lapse in memory, because it isn’t.”_ _

__I exhaled deeply, I was fully prepared for another one his lovingly toned scoldings. Laying my faults out to dry right then and there, leaving me no room to defend myself. God knows I deserve it. Then again, God’s decided to let me live this way, so what does He really know anyway?_ _

__“I wouldn’t ask you to accept what I’ve done Louis, I’m just relieved that you’ve finally spoken to me. I was afraid that you were going to leave me again…” I drifted off, fully taking in the blow that would be to me. Every time I lose Louis to another one of my mistakes, I can feel a piece of myself go with him._ _

__Louis looked at me somberly, he doesn’t like speaking of our past separations as they bring onto him an onslaught of pain, “No, I have no intention of leaving you anytime soon darling. What I do have the intention of doing however, is eating tonight. I’m absolutely famished and watching The Gang take down those fools has made me want to go on a search of my own.”_ _

__An idea flashed suddenly in my head, and Louis caught it in my eyes. Immediately pausing in his rise from the sofa and looking down at me with his hands on his hips._ _

__“I don’t like that face, that’s the face of trouble. What? What do you want to put me through now.” He asked, slightly annoyed._ _

__I flashed him a wide grin, I had no intention of giving my plan away immediately, “Don’t worry your pretty head about it now. Get dressed and meet me at the door, we’re dining together tonight.”_ _

__Louis squinted his eyes and backed out of the room, not breaking eye contact with me once. Smiling the whole while, my mind was going a mile a minute._ _

__“He’s going to hate me for this one.” I thought aloud._ _

__\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _

__I stand impatiently by the door, tapping my foot on the hard wood and looking irritably at my watch. He’s been upstairs for almost an hour now, which was a rarity for my Louis. On a typical night it took him all but five minutes to put on some pants and pull that mass of hair into a quick ponytail._ _

__“Is he reorganizing the entire fucking closet up there?” Just as I say this, he comes waltzing down the stairs like he hasn’t kept me waiting for what feels like a century._ _

__He looks beautiful, shocker._ _

__Louis’ combed his hair until it was pin straight and glossy, black hair almost reflecting blue in the light of our home. He’s wearing my favorite outfit tonight; a white poet-sleeved shirt, just like he used to wear all of those years ago, high-waisted simple black pants and black Italian leather loafers I got him for his 250th birthday. I was awestruck, standing there with my mouth agape like a fool looking him up and down as if he was going to disappear before my very eyes._ _

__“Where are we going for dinner, Stat’?” He asked, completely aware of my adoring eyes but not giving me the satisfaction of acknowledging them._ _

__I smiled and reached out a hand, “Oh, I was thinking something foreign tonight, I’m so tired of all of this American cuisine.”_ _

__He squinted again, knowing that I was up to something but not able to put his finger on it. A quick kiss planted on his temple alleviated the heavy judgment, couldn’t have him so tense for the trip ahead. I opened the door for him and gestured for him to leave the safety of our lair; he hesitated before sighing and eventually moving his rear out of the house. And I must say, his rear looked quite good in those pants._ _

__Finally outside, I took both of his hands into my own and looked into his eyes. He was heavily suspicious, but trusting despite his obvious wariness._ _

__“Could you do me a favor and hold onto my waist dear?” I said sweetly, wrapping my arms around him firmly to get him into position._ _

__“I thought we would go towards the road Lestat, we can’t exactly move clutched at the hip.” Louis said flatly with an eyebrow raised in clear judgement._ _

__I looked down at him, threw my head back and laughed heartily at the sky, “That’s what you think _mon cheri _.”___ _

____And up into the air we went._ _ _ _

____The wind blowing past my ears muffled the sound of his screams. When we finally reached the clouds, the lights and sounds of New Orleans just blurs below our feet, I stopped for his sake more than mine._ _ _ _

____“Louis, you’re going to crack one of my ribs. It’s okay, I won’t drop you but I need you to relax a little.” I said gently, kissing the top of his head._ _ _ _

____His legs were wrapped completely around mine and his arms were holding onto me so tightly I almost couldn’t breathe. I feel bad for terrifying him like this, but he would have never agree had I told him where we were going; more importantly how we were getting there. He looked up at me wildly, he was furious and rightfully so. But his eyes, ever the observer, couldn’t help but consume everything around him. The clouds that danced above our heads, the wind that blew our hair from our faces, the glimmering lights of our beloved city underneath our feet. Despite his fear and clear hatred of me, in this moment the moon and all that she illuminated was the only thing that held his attention._ _ _ _

____Through gritted teeth, Louis shouted, “YOU WANT ME TO RELAX? LESTAT WE ARE ABOUT TO BE EVEN WITH THE STARS AND YOU WANT ME TO _RELAX _?”___ _ _ _

______“Unless you want to be falling to the ground with my broken body attached to you I highly suggest it. Now, what’s suiting your fancy tonight? Indian? Mexican? Japanese?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Take me home, I knew that you had something up your sleeve for tonight but I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and take your lead; now I’m 20,000 leagues in the fucking sky.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I tightened my grip on him and focused my thoughts, preparing my mind for the journey ahead, “Take you home? I was thinking the same thing darling! France it is then!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And we were off, the sound of him yelling my name ripping through the atmosphere along with us._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _

______We were in the air for a while, sailing over the ocean and peaking above the clouds to avoid the harsh winds. Thank our stars it didn’t storm, I wouldn’t want to hear Louis’ complaining from under me; he was still clutched to me like a koala, his unrelenting grip cutting into my torso. Before I knew it, our Motherland was upon his, her beautiful lights showing themselves even from our great height. Living in New Orleans brought out her essence, mimicking and mirroring her great structure and beautiful cuisine. But nothing beat the real majesty of finding yourself among the French people, our people, and appreciating the true beauty of where we began. I started our decent from the heavens when I saw the sparkle of the _tour Eiffel _from the ground below.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright my love hold on tight, then again you already are; we’re going down.” I said, looking at him. His eyes were closed tight, wrinkles rippling themselves over his smooth, pale skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he knew it, we were on the ground. I had to tap the top of his head to get him to realize this and he finally trusted his surroundings enough to let me go. We were alone on a French side street, houses with closed shutters surrounded us and the soft music of the city ahead barely audible. The _tour Eiffel _was front and center, Paris in the nighttime has never failed to take my breath away. Lonely nights walking these streets back to my humble apartment with Nicolas flash into my memory. So much of my life has played out in these very streets, and now I’m back here once again with the love of my life. The world is quite small if you think about it, quite small indeed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis is standing next to me now, hands on hips and royally pissed. He looks adorable when he’s angry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know whether to laugh or cry. This probably the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me, but please for the love of God Lestat, warn me next time before you whisk me away like this. I’d prefer the heads up before my stomach drop into my crotch,” He says flatly, raising a hand to brush a fallen strand of hair behind his ear, “And you’ve messed up my hair! I used that silly product you always insist on putting in yours to make it shiny!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Laughing and walking over to him, I clutched my hands around his waist and pulled him close to me, “I would prefer you laugh along with me darling. If I had warned you, you have to admit, you would have never agreed. Nothing we have ever done together has had a prerequisite or plan attached, keeping you on your ever wondering toes is a skill that I am quite proud to have acquired; surprising you after all of these years does become hard sometimes you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sighs finally and plants a kiss on both of my cheeks, “You know I can never stay mad at you, you blonde bastard. I hate to admit it, but this is lovely,” He pokes my chest roughly, clearly intending to cause some sort of pain but I can’t feel a thing, “But don’t you ever do that again Lestat de Lioncourt; do you understand me?” Louis says this sharply, the lovingly toned scolding that I was talking about before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I nodded my head and brought him in for a long, deep kiss, attempting to swoon any residual pissed-offness that lay dormant in his perfect body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes my love, my angel, my darling, my everything. I will never take you away on a first class flight to eat dinner in our wonderful home country ever again, heard loud and clear monsieur.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He slapped my chest lightly, not going for pain this time, and hooked his arm around mine; leading the way into the city on a comfortable stroll, the gentle wind pushing us along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t push me darling, I’m so hungry I might turn my fangs on you tonight.” He said darkly, attempting to be scary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You say that like it’s a bad thing Louis, but I’ve traveled the world for you, let’s not end this endeavor before it’s already begun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He laughed one of his beautiful laughs, loud and boisterous enough that it echoed itself off of the walls. It was in that moment that I fully encapsulated my love for him. I have never let another so close to me before in all of my years, in every phase of myself I have done nothing but ruin any sentiment of love that came my way. Even now, I push this one away any chance that seems to come around. And yet, we come back together again every time; the raw emotion and magnetism that radiates never letting us forget the love we feel for one another. I would do more than travel the world for him; I would move mountains, relinquish myself of all Earthly possessions, change the very core of my being and fight God himself if that meant keeping Louis by my side. But alas, despite this fiery passion that burns within me, all he asks is that I take him out to eat and pick up the dry cleaning. He doesn’t ask me to alter myself or fight the battles of his soul. He simply asks me to love him as he is and maybe make him laugh once in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I hadn’t realized I was crying until I felt Louis’ hand wipe the tears from my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lestat? Hey, what’s wrong? If you think that I don’t appreciate what you’ve done for me or that I’m mad about you flying us here I’m-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I threw my body into his, pulling him into an embrace so hard that I knocked the wind out him and nearly toppled us over. He grabbed onto me, clearly confused and very worried, but loving nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you.” I mumbled into his hair, “I love you so much that it hurts my soul and I’m so overwhelmingly sorry for what I’ve done to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis stroked my hair comfortingly, a combination of “Shh” and “It's okay” coming from his mouth. He doesn’t really understand what’s going on and I can hear his stomach start to rumble as we stand there in the middle of the dim Parisian street. He doesn’t answer my “I love you”, he doesn’t have to and he knows that; I’ve known the answer for centuries. In the small smiles, in the little laughs and arm punches, in glances from across the room and shouts directly in front of my face. You have to get creative once you’ve been with someone for as long as we’ve been with each other. Parting is such sweet sorrow, but not when you know that there was never truly a parting to be had in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
